


Angel of the Compass

by Amantediluna



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Battle, Countries Using Human Names, Eyes, Going to add more in the future - Freeform, Historical, Historical Hetalia, How Do I Tag, Lost eye, M/M, Magic, Minor Original Character(s), NedCan, Pirates, Psychological Torture, Rochu, Romance, Torture, Why do I keep causing pain to the characters, gerita - Freeform, spamano - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:50:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amantediluna/pseuds/Amantediluna
Summary: In world where the balance between the infamous 8 pirate kings rule the seas, and the Seshum international guard is crumbling. The law is on no ones side. When the gifted are being hunted, a young Feliciano Vargas with the gift to shape shift finds himself thrust into a war he was never meant to be appart of. After being captured by pirates in his small port town he is tortured, and ruined and still he fights against those to dare to keep him in chains.But as a growing darkness is looming over the world, Feliciano's life is being hunted. For he holds the key to be able to take over the world with his blessing. As he struggles to find himself, torn between piracy and how he was raised, he is trapped under the command of the dangerous Pirate King of the North West, White Wolf of Snow.





	1. The Port of Naples

**Author's Note:**

> I do suggest listening to  
> Epic pirate music- Desination Tortuga

Feliciano was a simple man who lived a relatively simple life. He lived a short walk from the small but popular port town of Naples. He was a bright, young man whom the townspeople loved. He gave coins to the children and constantly would greet the Seshum soldiers who would walk the town and see to its protection. He was an odd man though. 

The Vargas family had what was commonly called a zegen, a blessing. The blessings differed from each of the family members. His Grandfather had one which he had named Dionysus. Any liquid he would touch could turn to wine. His brother, however, had something very different, and his Grandfather had called it more so a curse than a blessing. They had named it, Animazione. His brother, with the blessing, could make anything come to life and move under his touch weather it was alive or not. Feliciano’s was a rare zegen even in terms of the world. His was unique and seemed to have a mind of his own on on when it would take effect. He could transform into any animal and change any of his features. Sometimes his hair would change from its dull ginger color to a sunset pink or sky blue. His eyes would change that from that of a cat to that of bird or from that of a human to those of a wolf. Sometimes he would find feathers on parts of his body or even that wings had sprouted from his back. He never really learned fully how to control it, and constantly found himself under the curious eyes of passing merchants or travelers.

He currently was walking around was the town. He wore more than than average clothing in order to fit in with the crowd more so not wanting to stand out than anything. The people of the town adored him. From the old women he would help with their things from the market, to the lonely mothers, he would spare time to help. They all thought he was too kind. Most of the town's men, however, despised him. He had soft features and bright eyes. He held a gleaming bright smile that seemed to make everyone who saw it smile or at least brighten their day. However, even though he was not the most muscled man, he could still wield a sword(even though he hated weapons). The women loved him for it. All of them swooned as they saw him. Some of the travelers gasped and stared as his ginger hair turned into a gorgeous silver color as he walked. The Seshum soldiers were used to this. Forewarning any new recruits to the area of the only of the zegen in town. Meanwhile, the men glared at Feliciano none daring to get up and face him.

The air was crisp as he strode through the town stopping by the market to admire what new merchants had just settled n. He stopped looking around seeing more than the average Seshum guards. He turned and began to look towards the port. His mind wandering off in thought.

“Feliciano!”A voice called drawing him from his slightly dazed state. He turned his head to find his brother walking towards him. His brothers hair was messier than usual. He wore the gear of a sailor, looking almost the exact same as when he had left 4 months prior. His hands were gloved and he saw a sword strapped around his waist. 

“Lovino!”He called back after a few moments of slight hesitation. “I didn’t receive any letters from you. I was beginning to fear you had been taken by pirates, or attacked in the streets!” He knew his brother could handle his own especially when it came to ships and sailing, but it didn’t stop him from worrying. 

“You know very well why I rarely send my letters, Feli.”

“Yes, You’re right I know, but that won’t stop me from worrying about you? Tell me though, What have you experienced in your life aboard a merchant ship? Did you bring me anything from your travels?” He stopped his talking and frowned looking at his brother staring out at the sea with a cold worry on his face. He gently put his hand on his brother's arm pulling the older brother's gaze from the sea. “Lovino? What’s wrong? Did something happen out at sea?.”

“I’m fine. Things have just been hectic on the ship. I do have some news though and some other things to tell you, but I wouldn’t like to do it with all these people here,”His brother grabbed the younger’s hand pulling him away through the town’s twists and turns as they got closer to the ports. Lovino lead him through some alley ways to a small tavern with no Seshum guards in sight. He let go before walking inside some of the customers staring at the two brothers. Lovino ignored them as he found a seat for two towards the back of the tavern. Feliciano followed tyring to not make contact with anyone else in the bar. It was scary. Most of the men there had a sword or a couple of knives strapped to their waists. He sat down across from his brother. 

“Lovino what is it and why are we hear of all places? There is a perfectly good tavern over by the house,”He asked frowning softly. He didn’t like this area he felt that if they were attacked he’d be helpless to do anything. Lovino gave a sigh. He said nothing as he went to the bar to grab them some drinks. He watched him pay before coming back over with the alcohol. 

“We’re here because these men are less likely to eavesdrop on our conversation than the scum that call themselves protectors,”He hissed softly. Feliciano’s frown deepened at the comment. 

“The Seshum? They’re not scum Lovino they help keep us safe.”

“Yeah, well you haven’t seen what I have seen little brother, nor do I hope you ever will have to.” Lovino took a swig of what he had gotten before setting the mug down in front of him taking a deep breath. 

“Fine, but what is it you wanted to talk about that we can’t go back to the house for, and that we must come here?”

“I came here because some bad people are after me, and I didn’t want them to find your home and burn everyone in it. I came here to do this to protect you. Look I need to tell you some things but I can not afford you to get hurt for what I’m going to tell you.” Feliciano bit his lip but nodded.

“Good. Over the past couple of weeks things have been getting hectic on board the ships. We kept getting messages the other merchants, all under the same man, had been getting attacked. People were dying. When I left I knew what was going on and I was intending to help. I became first mate on the lead merchants ship and I follow under him. As hard as that is to believe of how much of an asshole he is. Either way the past months where you heard nothing from me I was in Portugal and Spain. Usually around there on the coasts going from place to place. We headed for some of the stray islands getting what we could. We saw Seshum guards taking captive zegen peoples. Ones with obvious abilities. Traits of animals, usually. I asked one of the other zegen that wasn’t found what is was about. Turns out the Seshum high command is trying to forcibly enlist the zegen into their ranks. It’s not only them though other pirates are becoming more and more greedy for those with zegen’s. “He stopped talking taking another large swig of his drink as he ran a hand through his messy hair. He looked down at the table as the mug clinked against it. 

“But where does that leave you? You’re out there what if they find you. We’re Vargas’ Lovi, we’re known by many,”Panic etched into his voice.

“I know I know! That’s why I came, I came to ask you to leave.”

“Leave Naples? Lovino what are you talking about this is where we grew up we can’t just simply get up and walk away. Even if I am in danger I can’t leave! This is where Mama is buried Lovi. I can not leave her grave unattended. You are tired, come and let’s get you home so you can rest. I do not know what your captain makes you do on your ships but you must be exhausted!” His brothers hand went on his grabbing it tightly.

“Feliciano, please. Please listen to me just this once. Leave Naples,”His face was serious with a mixture of sadness and worry. His usually cold eyes had softened as his brother looked at him. He opened his mouth to protest but Lovino cut him off before a word even left his lips.. “I know you do not want to leave Mama or this town, but Feliciano I am not just saying this as your brother, but as someone who’s seen how you affect this town. If they find you they will do anything they have to, including burning down the whole port, to get you. I’m telling you leave. Something bad is coming here I can feel it. I’ve seen what the pirates have done to people with zegen’s they don’t want or like.” His gloved hand slowly gripped Feli’s tight. It was almost frantic in a way. 

“Lovino I have nowhere to go…. I have only ever lived here and if Nonno found out I left before telling him…..”His soft voice trailed off as he looked towards the ground.

“If you won’t leave then at least listen to me of this Feliciano, if you hear cannons or guns do not go near them and run towards the west side of town as fast as possible. You know our special cave over by the west docks. Where the lagoon is? Go there if anything were to happen. I need you to trust me on this. Please.”Feliciano paused and once again opened his mouth to speak before there was a ruckus outside and Lovino stood up. He drained his drink before looking at his brother.

“I have to go ok? Wait a few minutes until I leave them leave the same way we came, ok?”He gave his brother a smile before opening the door and peering out and leaving. Feliciano watching his figure through the silhouette of a curtain they had inside covering the window. He saw another man meet up in front of Lovino and watched as swords were pulled and all he heard was slight chaos outside as they ran. Feliciano bit his lip standing up but not leaving. He did not want to be forced to fight anyone. He trusted his brother was ok, he had to be. . He went out as quickly as he could not liking the looks he was getting as his hair turned back to its natural color. He looked down the alley finding lovino nowhere in sight nor the cause of the ruckus he had heard. A frown found his lips as he started towards the square once more. A bad feeling formed in his gut as he found his way back to the square. 

He reached the square in short time adjusting his clothing and biting his lip. He looked towards the dock giving a soft sigh. His brother had left without many words, and now he had not a clue to where he was. He just shook his head trying to dismiss the growing feeling. 

He looked through the market to distract himself from their conversation and the growing bad feeling he had in his gut. As he looked around he found a rare seller.. A beast merchant. The man who ran the stall was older. Worn with time and work. He had dull grey hair hanging from his head pulled into a light ponytail town his back. His clothing was dirty and ragged. A smile found his face as he approached seeing the critters in their cages. Magical animals or beasts. Small creatures of the night or fae.

“Looking for anything in particular?”He man finally spoke his voice harsh and rough. It had a tone of softness and formality to it. 

“Ahh nothing in particular, yet. I am not fond of seeing captured creatures nor seeing them upset good man,”He smiled politely at him giving a small nod to him. He continued,“I do study them when I can. With politeness though, always requesting their permission before I do so.”

“So you are one who studies them for money or interest?”He asked a smile finding its way onto the old man's face. 

“I study for interest in hopes my knowledge may be of use one day,”He looked up from the creatures as the old man shifted and grabbed a small box from behind him. 

“Then perhaps instead of purchasing a rare creature you would care for a book of knowledge about them,”He asked raising an eyebrow at the man. Feliciano chuckled.

“I could say thank you old man if it wasn’t for me preferring field work. If I know of it already it takes the fun from my hobby,”He responded politely looking down at the box. His ears shifted to be pointed like that of a faery as his hair once again shifted colors, this time into a soft ocean blue.

“Are you zegen gifted m’boy?”He asked motioning towards his ear and slightly towards his hair.

“Yes I am. I presume it was my hair shifting colors again? Yes it tends to do that.”He nodded politely to him.

“Ahh yes and no I just have a knack for these things. You’re hair is now a sea blue and your ears pointed like a faery. I will tell you this boy I am a zegen,”He gave a cackling laugh as Feliciano widened his eyes in disbelief.

“Really another zegen? What were you blessed with?”He asked his smile beaming across his face now.

“In time my boy. In time. I will not be in town for long though, so if there be any questions you want answered I suggest you ask them soon. I do, however, have a book on our kind. Would you like to have it? I have no use for it since I have read it a dozen times over,” He moved back into the stall grabbing an old book in his hands. His movements were slow it seemed as he showed him.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to take if you still want it. I am not much for a reader, but I would like to know how to control my abilities. I know there are those who would be unafraid to kill us in fear of our magic, even those who say they protect us. We can not always trust.”He smiled shyer this time a hint of fear etching into his voice. He reached out for the book and gently took it in his hand. The old man nodded to him. Feliciano beamed back at him. 

“Yes you may take it. It makes this old man happy that someone who is young would like to know about what they are, and that they can take the old book off my hands,”He smiled and chuckled at him. Feliciano quickly reached into his pocket pulling out a small bag of coins. He removed a small silver discs and placed the piece in his hand and closed the older man's hand around it.

“Thank you, you are more so a good man than an old one.”

“It makes this old one's heart ache with glee you are so kind, sir. So kind.”He held it to his heart. Feliciano nodded and smiled at him before turning his gaze catching on the sight of the sea. The air wafted past him the scent of the sea putting him at ease. He didn’t know what it was but something seemed right now that he had met the man. He turned back to continue on his way to the small manor he lived in. His mind now cleared of what he and his brother had spoken on. On his way home he handed a few coins out to some of the children.. He flirted some with the unmarried ladies who waited in the streets. 

“Feliciano Vargas!”A voice called stopping him once more as he turned around to find a Seshum soldier jogging up to him from behind. “Feliciano,”He breathed again a frown finding its way onto his lips pursing them some in discontent at why a seshum soldier called him by his first name. 

“Yes?”He finally said after a few moments. 

“The Admiral says he would like to see you,”The soldier pulled a scroll from his jacket pocket handing it to him. The crest of the Admiral's family sealed it in wax. It was rare for him to be called. Yes, occasionally there would be requests, but this one just seemed odd. He moved and broke the seal opening the letter to read its contents.

“Dear Mr. Feliciano Vargas  
Your assistance in place of your grandfather is needed. We would also like to inform you of danger that we worry about. As in this town your grandfather helped fund the port and run the Seshum ships coming in and out of the harbor. We would like your input on some issues as well as inform you of a new law passed by the world treaty on Zegen.

Sincerely,  
Yves Burakgazi  
Rear Admiral 

“Tell Admiral Yves that I’ll be on my way, I just have to drop something off at home,”He smiled softly. He nodded for him to leave. He bit his lip turning back around wondering.

“What in the world does the admiral need me for,”He whispered softly as he trudged slowly towards his home. He gave a sigh as the buildings became more scarce and the stone became dirt slowly. He moved up the steps of the home before entering the house calling his servants as they immediately came to greet him. 

“Jasmine, I am leaving a book for you to put in my room on my desk. I have to go meet with Admiral Yves and do not know how long I’ll be out. Jace could you go grab my coat for me please? I know the temperature will be lowering and I don’t want to get cold,”He asked softly with a smile. The butler nodded and left the room before coming back with a nice coat helping Feliciano put it on. Feliciano gave a sigh handing the book off to Jasmine. 

“I’ll be off. I have some things to do afterwards, so I’ll be home late tonight,”He said as he buttoned up his jacket. He knew he stilled looked far too casual, and like a commoner, than he should, but he preferred to dress like the people in hopes they might ignore how much money he had. He gave another small sigh before taking his leave out the front door and towards the town once again to head to the naval ship of the Seshum. It was about a 40 minute walk as he arrived at the docks looking up at the war ship. It was beautiful as it was only a year old and never having seen the pain of battle . 

The name The Harpy was painted onto the side. He looked at the piece of board between the ship and the dock before walking up the gangplank. 

A short boy stood in front of him smiling widely at the top having been waiting for him  
“Hello! Are you Mr. Vargas?”He asked innocently cocking his head to the side with both curiousness at seeing his dull appearance, and at the fact his hair was slowly changing from its natural color to the color of the night sky, a deep black. Feliciano just let out a small laugh.

“Yes, I am. Could you takes me to Admiral Yves?”He asked adjusting himself to look down at the boy his smile as bright as ever. The boy nodded before starting towards the captain’s quarters, Feliciano following shortly behind him across the deck. He was careful to stay out of the way of the people working on board the ship.The boy stopped and knocked on the cabin door as a voice called to enter. 

“Capt’n a Mr. Vargas here’s to see you,”He called softly. Inside the Rear Admiral looked up from his desk. He had deep brown eyes and stood up in his uniform. He nodded to the boy as he left. Feliciano walked in closing the door behind him as he pulled out the letter to signify it was why he was here. 

“Ahh yes, Mr. Vargas I am glad you could come. I’m afraid the news i received was quite devastating. Your grandfather sent word to me that he was forced to stay in Shanghai for a bit longer.The local pirates are causing some trouble for merchants and he doesn’t want to endanger his men. That isn’t what is devastating though,”He gave a sigh motioning for him to come in more rather than just stand by the doorway. He did as the other had motioned completely entering the room and approaching the desk.

“The king is ordering that all zegen must serve in the Seshum. I know you are local and you don’t want to leave. I also know that there are ways to keep you here. My men saw you speaking with your brother. I was not informed he was in town? Do you know where he is staying? I would like to speak to him if you see him again.”He asked cocking his head to the side as Feliciano looked up at him more. His mind flashing back to what his brother had told him earlier that day about the Seshum it was causing him to be more nervous around the Rear Admiral than he normally would. From what the Admiral was saying though he seemed to be wanting to protect him by keeping him there. 

“My brother? Yes, he is in town I do not know for how long though. He still has yet to tell me which merchant ship he is on anyways, so no I can not tell you where he is at as I have no idea myself”He gave a sigh worried some to himself about it. “If I see him again I’ll relay the message.”

“Don’t worry Feliciano it will be ok. Things will mellow out, I know they well,”He gave the ginger man a bright smile to ease his worries some. Feliciano took a deep breath to try and bring himself out of the thought of having to fight or injure people. He hated that thought. It scared him honestly he had been scared ever since his brother brought up the problem earlier. 

“Ahh, but either way you said we needed to discuss things about my grandfather helping run and fund things here at the port. So what do I need to do since he is not here to fulfill what money you need. Until his return though I will give out my money only as a loan then when he returns he can decide what to do from there,”He commented regaining his composure slowly. His words were hesitant in some places but they were growing with confidence. He was trying to pull the discussion away from the idea of him being forced to join something he wanted no part of. A hearty laugh came from Admiral Yves. 

“You are a Vargas after all m’boy,”He chuckled as he reached out grabbing a goblet and some rum to pour into it. He offered the Italian one but he denied knowing fully well that he was a light weight. He watched the admiral drink his first cup setting it down. “You can bargain after all. I’ll call in my first mate to draft how much we need. You can take it from there I presume. However, there is one more thing I have to discuss with you regarding you as a zegen.”

Feliciano bit his lip his nervous tics kicking in again at the mention of him being a zegen. It was the second time in the conversation his magic was mentioned and he had bad feelings about it. He had a feeling that seemed that the news he was about to receive would be worse than what he was told earlier both from his brother and the Admiral himself. 

“The pirates seem to be after the zegen more and more now. They are going missing. I presume this is why they want all of them to join the navy, but I know it will end up in more of a disaster than is it worth. Feliciano you are the only one in town aside from your brother. That’s even when he is in town, but yours is much harder to hide than his. He can control his, yet your is still as wild as a bird,”He explained his voice gentle as he poured himself another cup of rum and downing it. “Your zegen is a very powerful one Feliciano. If one can control you and your powers, they could do a lot of things. No one would be able to catch them anymore. They could frame other pirates and start wars. Things would be chaos.” He went through his desk a moment looking through some things until he found what he had been searching for. He pulled out a small box handing it to Feliciano. 

“Here is my gift to you and I pray you may never need to use it,”He presented signaling he should open it. Feliciano obliged slowly opening the small delicate and intricate box. Inside was a simple ring. It was a band of white with small symbols carved into it. 

“It is a hiding ring as I like to call it. They are hard to come by but I managed to get a hold of one after a lot of battling. I would snow you but I don’t have any blessing for you to watch disappear. Don’t put it on now though,”He said quickly stopping the italian in his tracks as he gently lifted the ring from the box to examine it closer. “The ring has an ancient spell engraved to push back and block a zegen’s magic and power for 24 hours. After that it will shatter. Only use this in an emergency. I don’t know the full effects of the side effects but I can guarantee you it is long and might just kill you. “ The Vargas man slowly put the ring back. He closed the lid to the box nodding slowly. 

“Very well, I understand. I hope at least I do. I don’t like this, but I know you will have to protect the people here as well as me if they ever hear about my abilities and come searching for me. “He stood up. He was determined now to stay hidden. If the pirates came looking for him they might attack the villagers in search of the boy with blessing of shifting. He just hoped it would never come to it. He didn’t like the ones he cared for to be in danger. He began towards the door as the Admiral called out again. 

“One last thing Feliciano Vargas,”He said pulling out a scroll from a shelf. “The messenger that arrived carrying news of your grandfather handed me this to give to you. It is from Romulus, I presume, since it is sealed with his cheeky red wax and his godforsaken fancy V. “ Feliciano moved to take the scroll putting it in his pocket as he gave him a bright smile. He left the Admiral’s quarters moving the box in his pocket as he left. He still had something to do that day. Shop for painting supplies. He needed to check for new color as he enjoyed the ones he had but preferred to have a varying section in case he ever needed them. 

As soon as his foot landed on the ground things around him changed. Colors were dull and things were different. Nothing was the same almost. He place his hand in front of his eyes trying to focus to turn them back to normal. He stumbled back a bit blinking a few times before they reverted back to their original form and look of a human's. He saw some of the traders look at him funny. He just nodded to them before going on his way heading back towards the town market.

The market was just as busy as it had been earlier in the day when he had stopped by briefly to look at some things. He hadn’t realized how much of the day had passed. It was getting quite late and he knew he would have to head home soon, but only after he got his paints. He knew where the stall was having been friends with the family who ran it since he was young. 

“Ciao Fiorello,”He greeted with a smile to the man who was just a couple years older than he. His hair was pulled back into ponytail tied with ribbon and cast over his right shoulder so it was shown. 

“Ahh Feliciano! How are you? I haven’t seen you in a while. I presume that means the last time we spoke the colors and palettes I set up for you were perfect si?” Feliciano laughed seeing the giddy smile across his friends face. 

“Ahh yes, it quite was, but tonight I think I shall paint the moon and the night sky. So I need your help as I have run out of colors to be able to paint it in all its beauty. I already must paint it by candle light, but it will be no problem as lost as I don’t set it aflame,”His smile grew as he heard the elder boy laugh. 

“It has truly been far too long Feli. I have some things, yes let me grab them for you. I think the colors will work perfectly for you. “He grabbed the containers and set them out as Feliciano carefully inspected each one to check for his satisfaction that they were each of good enough quality. When his test of each was complete he gave him a smile reaching into his purse and grabbing the correct amount of coins before handing them off and arranging by putting as many of the paints in his pockets as he could being careful as he started back. 

He bought a loaf of sweet bread for the maids and butlers to eat tonight on his way back. He thought` they deserved a treat for working so hard when he had been busy. He trusted them with his life and he hoped maybe one day he’d be able to return the favor of trust in more so than just sweet bread. He gave a soft sigh as he smiled opening the door to the house and stepping inside. His closest maids came to greet him:Jasmine and Mattia and then his butler, Jace. 

“Jace could you take these paints to my painting room please,”He smiled removing his paints carefully as he handed him them. Jace nodded and grabbed them before heading off. “Now Mattia and Jasmine, I have bought a roll of sweet breads for the rest of the household tonight. You are to split it so that everyone may get a piece.” He smiled as their faces lit up. 

“But sir you shouldn’t have we couldn’t,”Mattia started but was cut off as Feliciano handed her the bread and took his leave to his office and painting room to read the scroll he was given. 

“Jace we are expecting a letter to arrive soon for me as well,”He forewarned as he entered the room finally pulling off his cloak and hanging it on one of the pegs. He gave a sigh stretching as he pulled out the scroll setting it upon his desk. He heard a knock at the door. “Also Jace while you’re down there could you please tell one of the maids to bring me some tea please? I might be in here a while as well,so you all may eat before me tonight just bring some food up when you all have eaten.” Jace just smiled at him. 

“Yes sir, I will inform them both about dinner and tea,”He smiled softly leaving the room shutting the door behind him as Feliciano seated himself as he opened the letter very slowly. 

“Dearest Grandson,

I’m sorry my way home has been delayed. I know you are not fond to deal with the business, but I trust that you have at least kept everything in some sort of check sense you are in charge of the house. I know the servants love you, so I have no doubt in my mind they are behaving. 

I wished I could have come home sooner, but I can not. Not yet. The pirates in the area are becoming more active recently. I believe it has something to do about one of the great Dragon of the East’s ships mutinying against him. I believe he has called command and is sending ships after them. This means they will board every ship they see, weather it be a mere fishermans boat or one for trade. If it be trade, then they’ll plunder. If it be Seshum, then they’ll kill. I could not risk the crew of the ship and asked the captain if we could delay our trip back.

I will return home as soon as the areas are more clear of pirates. However, we don’t know how long that will take. It could be weeks, or even months, before I even leave this place.

The area is already riddled with street rats and thieves. Maybe even a band of pirates. I have no interest in them but occasionally I do give them coins. I guess you have still influenced me even if we are still terribly far away. 

In the meantime, I am learning the language better and doing research on the zegen. I have found some tips that I believe might assist you in controlling your zegen powers. Hopefully, that is. I would like to tell you in person though, my dearest grandson. If you see your brother tell him I do wish him the best and to not stray to far from the path. He will know what I mean. Take care Feliciano and always remember, The Heart is Always Right.

Love,  
Nonno Romulus Vargas”

Feliciano set the paper down just as there was another knock on the office door.  
“Come in,”He called looking up as Jace came into the room holding a letter in which he placed on his desk in front of him before leaving as the maid, Jasmine, came into the room holding a tea tray. She set it down already knowing how he liked it having prepared it a dozen times before. She set the teacup and saucer down by him as she poured the tea into it. 

“Is everything faringwell, Sir?”She asked out of curiousity.”I know you don’t necessarily like having to take over in both your brothers and grandfathers absence.”

“You’re right, I don’t enjoy it. I’d much rather be spending time in town socializing with the ladies and the children or painting the sea or listening to the bards. Actually doing what work shouldn’t be mine, doesn’t feel right,”He gave a more stressful sigh as he took the teacup and saucer in his hand taking a sip from it before setting it back down. 

“I’ll survive thought Jasmine, so do not worry. My Grandfather will be home shortly so I know we have nothing to worry for. He is being careful. It’s just some pirates causing trouble that’s all they do anyways. Kill and cause trouble,”He looked up at her giving a soft smile. 

“Ahh Young Feliciano before you judge you must first see through their eyes as you see through your own,”She commented softly before leaving the room without another word. He opened his mouth to call after her but decided against it shutting his own mouth frowning at her words. 

“You make no sense dearest Jasmine,”He finally concluded after a moment chuckling and smiling softly. He looked out the window as he sipped his tea. He knew he would have to start getting out his painting supplies soon if he wished to paint when he did. He still had to read over the paper for what the Seshum groups needed, while they were here a while longer before departing off to attempt to find the the cursed Antonio Fernandez. 

Antonio Fernandez, he had been nicknamed a while ago but only recently finding out his real name. He had been nicknamed the Bull of the West. He went through cities rampaging like a bull leaving no life unspared and no town unburned. He pillaged, and plundered just like the others. A notorious pirate that was wanted a large sum of money on his head. Of course, he was not the only pirate but he was the one that seemed the rule the seas closest to them. 

Feliciano was torn from his thoughts as an odd feeling went through him like a wildfire. A cold, but burning, sensation from his head to his feet as everything around him seemed dizzy. He stood up slowly trying to regain himself and hoping that might help clear the feelings. It did not. Things were spinning as he hesitantly took a step to try and walk only to fall the teacup falling out of his hand moments prior. It shattered upon impact as he looked down at it.. The teacup, however, was the least of his worries. He saw a man with blonde hair and stunning green eyes that seemed to stare into his soul with a cold gaze. It wasn’t real, it couldn’t be real. He felt his body hit the floor pain coursing through his right side. He heard running and some sort of banging as someone carefully rolled him over to see a large teacup shard in his side. He was dazed. Images and the mysterious face flashing back and forth through his mind numbing his brain as it throbbed. It seemed as if his brain disliked the image of the man in his head, as every time he appeared a pain went through his head. 

“Found you little Shifter,” was the last he heard before finding his eyes close against his wishes as the darkness and quiet of unconsciousness consumed him.


	2. Hidden Agendas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before knowing anything he found himself growing smaller. Everything around him was becoming increasingly larger. He looked around him in confusion and awe finding himself now in the dark. He looked down at himself finally shocked at the sight. He saw gorgeous blue feathers and cute little orange bird feet instead of his own human ones.

Darkness.

All he felt was the head splitting pain of silence, and the murky, eerie dark sludge he seemed to be stuck in. When he tried to move, and reach for the light as it came closer before it became just out of his reach yet again. When he tried to call out for help, all he was given was the echo of his own voice, and the constant beat of his heart in his ears. 

He couldn’t register how long it had been since he had even been here. Had it been forever? Or a few seconds? A few minutes? Years? He had not a clue. So he had no choice to sit helpless in the eerie sludge that threatened to consume him.

“Wake up

I need you alive little shifter, not dead or trapped in a coma because your inconsiderate little brain can not handle the shock of my zegen so,

Wake up!”

His body jerked forwards as he took a deep breath escaping the sludge as he grasped at the light letting it consume him. He panted as he sat up dazed and confused of his surroundings. He saw someone leave the room by the door. All he saw was the remnants of tattered blue tailcoat. 

“Young master!”A voice spoke dragging him far away from his dazed state, as he turned to face them. He saw his butler, Jace, looking down at him with concern. “Here take this. You need to drink something.” He was handed a glass of water. He slowly nodded siping at it. 

“Jace… what did I miss?”He asked turning and fixing his position better so he was more upright in the bed. 

“Nothing much… You were only out for about 30 minutes. Still it is getting late, so you should remain in bed and rest. A shard of glass was imbedded into your side, and we called the doctor to remove it,”He explained as he started towards the door. “I asked Jasmine to begin heating some tea again. She should be up shortly.” He gave his charming smile as he opened the door and exited the room. 

“Wait Jace!”He called out, but the blonde must have not heard him as he did not re-enter the room once more. Feliciano gave a sigh his mind running wild as he tried to piece together the voice he had heard before he woke. He knew for a fact someone was now after him, the Admiral had been right about that. He shook his head giving a sigh. The thought of someone being after him was terrifying.

He began to sink beneath the covers wincing at the strain against his small wound. He had forgotten the fact that he had even had it, even though Jace had even told him just moments prior. He peeled back the covers enough to examine it. He pulled up his shirt to see the bandaging around his stomach. 

“I wish my grandfather was here,”He whispered to himself as he laid there pulling the covers back over.

“You wish who was here,”Jasmine asked as she entered the room. 

“Huh?”He asked slightly jerking as he sat up. 

“I’m sorry. My apologies for eavesdropping young master,”She smiled politely as he nodded some. 

“It’s fine I was just talking to myself,”He gave her one of his bright smiles as she pushed the cart in for his tea. She returned the smile as she poured the tea into the cup before handing him his saucer. He took it slowly. 

“Hey Jasmine, was there another person here besides the doctor?”He asked looking up as he sipped his tea. He watched as she stiffened up some and a tight frown formed on his lips. 

“No,”She stopped her words in hesitance. This only caused the frown to deepen across his features. “There was no one else besides the doctor.” She didn’t make eye contact with him leaving the room and taking the cart with her.

He set the saucer off to the side on his small bedside table. The lanterns giving off an eerie glow across the room. He knew something was wrong. Jasmine never lied and just then, she had. Something was wrong, and he didn’t know what it was. His mind was whirling, and he knew the tea would do no help to him. Despite knowing he was going to lay in bed for hours, he moved to blow out the candles providing him light for the room. 

He indeed stayed up for the next couple of hours. He laid in the bed thinking about what had happened that day. He didn’t quite know what to think about Admiral, nor the appearance of his brother. Let alone the reason as to why the Admiral was curious about Lovino. He groaned giving up on his thoughts and deciding to genuinely attempt to fall asleep. Luckily, he managed to do so after about another hour of lying in his bed with his eyes closed. 

“So your name is Feliciano I see?” a voice spoke as Feliciano stood up in the darkness. 

“Who are you? What do you want?”He asked back.”I have nothing of importance. Just leave me alone.”

“It is not you I want,”It started as Feliciano jerked around having heard it coming from a different direction. “It is what is inside of you that I desire. You really do not know, do you?” 

“Know what?”

“Oh my lord, you really don’t know. Oh this is priceless. Know about the prophecy of course. I heard it from the high monks lips himself.” A dark chuckle echoed around the room.  
“A captain with a zegen and a man with magic, will turn the tides of the oceans habit.  
To their dismay, one will fall, friend or foe lay in wake.  
In the tides one will seek, someone who can change into something with a beak.  
Blue hair, pink hair, white hair, black look for those signs and a grave will be back.  
A race will insure to see who will find, the zegen with gifts too divine.  
Whoever earns his magic can rule the seas and defeat the threat as he may please. “ His voice echoed around the dark room he seemed to be in. 

“I don’t get it what does your prophecy have to do with me?”He yelled back fear beginning to overwhelm him as his breathing picked up. All he heard was a cackling laugh as a shudder ran through his body. 

“Don’t worry, you will find out soon little shifter,”He spoke the voice fading. Feliciano reached out for it finally seeing the shape of the figure. 

“Wait!”He yelled only to find himself jerking up in his bed breathing hard. He looked around him calming down at the familiar surroundings of his bed room. He stared out the window for a moment to collect himself before there was a knock upon his door.

“Come in,”He called as Mattia, the younger of his two maids, entered. 

“Hello young master, Good morning!”She greeted with a smile. She had brought with her the tray of coffee they had imported in.

“Good morning Mattia,”He greeted back. Feliciano had fallen for the bitter taste of it when he had tries some his grandfather had brought back with him when he was younger. 

“Did you sleep well Mr. Vargas?”She asked as she poured the cup only adding just a small bit of sugar to the drink before handing it off to him. 

“Yes, I did,”He lied. He felt exhausted, like he hadn’t slept at all. The nightmare had basically took the energy he had had left. He took the cup from her hands as he sipped it. 

“That’s good. The Admiral had sent a messenger this morning though. He had said that he needed to see you again,”She relayed as she went over to the windows pulling the curtains open more to let in more light. 

“Really, hmm that’s a bit odd but very well,”He gave a small curt nod groaning. He didn’t want to get up. He wanted to sleep in. If he got up and got what he needed to get done, then he might be able to get back and sleep some more. He finished off the coffe putting it back on the tray. 

“Are you done? Would you like to dress yourself today, or would like jace or I’s help?”She asked his head tilting to the side just a little as she asked. 

“I am done, yes, and I will dress myself today. Tell Jace though to prepare a note to the bank for me. I must give a loan to the seshum soldiers today,”He briefly explained as he pulled the covers off of him, and threw his legs over the side. He stood up wincing having completely forgotten about his small injury. Mattia watched him hesitating before nodding slowly and pushing her small cart out of the room. 

Feliciano stood up and went over to his closet to change deciding on nothing too fancy. All he wore was one of the white cotton shirts and his trousers held up by a pretty sea blue sash. He never liked dressing too fancy today even looking more like a sailor boy than a son of a rich household. He gives a sigh as he slowly leaves the room holding his side some at the pain. He was definitely not used to it. He makes his way down the stairs heading to the dining room so he could have his breakfast. His breakfast was merely a piece of bread toasted over the fire. He never ate much for breakfast, as dinner was his main course of the day. 

“Jace?”He called out from the dining room exiting it as he headed into the entryway. He grabbed the jacket off of the coat rack slipping it on. 

“Yes, Mr. Vargas?”He yelled back coming out of the office a scroll in his hand. “I have your letter you requested.” He held it up as Feliciano smiled. 

“That was what I was going to ask about, thank you,”He beamed as he approached the stairs as Jace exited them handing the scroll to Feliciano. He took it giving him a brief nod as he started out the door Jasmine awaiting to open it for him. 

“I will be back for dinner tonight, so please be prepared. If we have any guests I will be sure to tell you,”He explained briefly before starting out the door heading for the town. They did not live too awfully far away but still the houses were further apart than the ones closer to the city. He just thought about the dream he had had. The prophecy echoed in his mind as he walked not even noticing that he was about to run into someone. 

“Woah!”A voice called pulling him to the size breaking him from his daze. He looked to whom the voice belonged to. It was to a woman with long slightly curly hair. It was pulled back into a tight ponytail held by ribbon. The odd thing about her was that, she didn’t wear a dress. Instead she wore breeches like he himself did bound by an expensive looking white silk sash. Her shoes looked nicely made, and she had a bandana as well on her head to keep her thick, wavy, brown hair back. Tucked in her sash was a nicely made sword and a pistol. She obviously wasn’t someone to be messed with. 

“Watch where you’re going…..You nearly just got run over by a horse,”She responded crossing his arms at him. 

“Ahh I’m sorry my apologies,”He responded sheepishly at her. “I was just sort of lost in thought.” He rubbed the back of his neck looking down. “Thank you for uhh saving me though.”

“No problem, just be caref-,”She frowned stopping in her tracks as she caught sight of Feliciano’s eyes change from a normal humans to those of cats. “Your eyes,”She whispered out. 

“Again?”He mumbled looking around them. His vision having adjusted to that of a cats. “I’m sorry I don’t have full control over my zegen. “ He gave a sigh rubbing his eyes some. “Either way thank you for saving me but I really have to go,”He gave a small smile as he turned to walk off only finding her grip on his arm once again. He turned back to look at her. 

“Wait don’t leave yet, if you are a zegen I must warn you…”She stopped talking and looked around them some. She pulled him deeper into the alley. “Be careful of the Seshum they are planning something, something big. They’ve been talking every seshum they see. Even the nicer ones have been forced to take them in against their will. No one knows what has been happening to them.” Feliciano bit his lip at the warning. It was the 3rd time he had heard it now, it really must have been a big problem.

“Thank you for the warning,”He smiled softly at her. He moved away from her grip and out of the alley. He bit his lip beginning towards the bank so he could give them the note authorizing the funds to the seshum soldiers. He maneuvered the streets with ease dodging the carts and people. He could have taken a carriage, but that would mean he would have to actually dress fancy. He did not want to have to do that. He looked nice as he did, yes, but most would deem it unfit for the current acting head of family. 

“Mr. Vargas?” The clerk asked looking up from the letter. 

“Yes sir?”He asked giving a smile looking at him. 

“Are you sure you are going to just be loaning this and not donating it?”He asked as he folded the note once more beginning to melt the wax in order to seal it. 

“Yes, I am loaning the money until my grandfather returns and approves of the amount I have stated. From there he can change it from a loan to a donation,”He smiled giving a brief nod in response. The clerk gave a sigh before nodding and letting the wax drip onto the paper before sealing it with the bank crest and handing it off to someone else. Feliciano just gave a small satisfied nod before leaving the bank, and heading towards the docks

. He stopped feeling his eyes change back to normal as everything as his view shifted back to a normal humans. He looked out over the ocean a menacing feeling encircling him. There was something going on that he was not being told about. It was a terrifying feeling. An unsettling in his gut. The winds seemed to pick up blowing harsher against the trees as he saw the darkening clouds in the distance. A storm was most definitely coming, and he was sure that it would not bring smiles and happiness in its wake. 

He gives a sigh as a wind gust picked up as he headed onto the docks, and towards the great war ship. 

The ship looked the same as he had last seen it. The name imprinted on the side, and the same boy who greeted him last time escorting him to the admiral’s chambers. The only thing different about the ship was that people were frantically going between the docks and the ship preparing for a departure. He had made the guess they were going to be leaving soon. Perhaps that was the Admiral’s reason for calling upon him. He was seated, waiting for the admiral to return to the ship. He was curious as to when the admiral would indeed return.

He was lost in thought his gaze wondering about the room. The turning of a key, and some chaos outside drew him from his chair. He had a taught frown set into his face as he stood up making way to the door. He was perplexed. It was as if it was locked or blocked in, however, he could not think of a reason as to why it would be locked. He tried a few more times even banging a couple before frowning even more so. He is a friend of the admiral’s there is no reason as to why he would be locked insi- He was being taken by the seshum. He took a step away form the door his eyes growing wide in fear. 

“No,”He mumbled out under his breath finding the chair now behind him. His eyes darted around in an attempt to find another way to escape. His breathing at a increasing rate as his eyes rested on the windows. He dashed for them looking for a possible way to open them. They were locked, in order to prevent him from escaping. Finding one of the admiral’s candelabras he threw it at the window finding some glee in watching it shatter. His eyes widened as his head snapped back at the sound of the door handle being jiggled. His breathing grew more frantic  
.  
Before knowing anything he found himself growing smaller. Everything around him was becoming increasingly larger. He looked around him in confusion and awe finding himself now in the dark. He looked down at himself finally shocked at the sight. He saw gorgeous blue feathers and cute little orange bird feet instead of his own human ones. He was in a tent of clothes as he made his way out. The door shook, and shook before bursting open. The admiral looked around his eyes narrowing at the sight of the small bird. His eyes widened as he flapped the wings onto the window sill looking back at the man. He had no idea if he would be able to fly. He had never flown before. He could not remember the last time he had grown this small. He knew, however, that he had no choice. He took a deep breath closing his eyes and took a leap of faith his wings spread out wide. 

They caught upon the ocean breeze, and slowly he opened his eyes. He was shaky, at first. His little wings flapping hard against the winds that threatened to oppose him. He was small and knew very well that it was possible. He had no idea how they had even managed to get as far as they had in the short time. Had it been longer than he thought? Had his mind just condensed it to ease his worries. Still he wasn’t awfully far from land. 

He knew very well his cloths remained on that ship, and that he would not be getting them back anytime soon. He glanced behind him as he caught another breeze carrying him to the top of the main mass of one of the ships in the harbor. 

He landed hesitantly as he looked back at the grand Harpy sailing away. He knew why the Admiral turned on him. He had been sought after. The Seshum soldiers were planning something and they needed the zegen for it. He had no idea why and he wanted to know, but he knew it would be far too dangerous for his tastes. He knew he could no longer trust them. If even his own friend had tried to kidnap him and take him back to their base. He shoot his head before waiting for another breeze and spreading his wings letting them catch. 

He had doubts on if he would be able to make it his home in this bird form. If he turned back while trying to get there he knew he would be stuck naked in the streets. That would leave him vulnerable to the men of the town who would gladly take that chance to humiliate him in front of everyone, to shun him away. After all, there were no more seshum guards in town to protect him.  
His mind raced but he found his most logical option was to seek refuge at the Inn. He was close friends with the owner and his daughter. He found a way to somehow land on the window sill of his daughters bedroom thankful to find she was there. He gave the window a few pecks, which to his surprise hurt a little less than he thought it would. Inside the room was a smaller girl about the age of 12. She had a dress on, the white apron tied over it and dirtied over time form the use. Her hair had just been pulled back into a simple braid help by a ribbon that matched her dress. She looked up at the tapping getting off of her bed and moving to open the window smiling at the sight of a bird.

“Hello there pretty bird,” she greeted with a gentle smile allowing Feliciano to fly into the room. He landed of the vanity where she had letters and books he had given her, very much so against a lot of people’s protests( he vouched it would be a lot easier to read the bible if she could actually read and understand its content, which is a rare opinion in itself).

Feliciano had taught her how to read, and she seemed to adore him. He had also taught her how to whistle, and they formed their own cute little way to talk to each other. He hoped in bird form it would work as well. So slowly he attempted to whistle out a sign that it was indeed Feliciano. The girl frowned a moment before looking at him. She moved and resting her head on her hand staring at him on the vanity before it clicked. 

“Oh my lord Mr. Vargas!”She exclaimed. “Why, you’re a bird! I’ll go get daddy stay right here.” He didn’t get a chance to even attempt to respond as she dashed down the stairs to go get him. He could feel his features drooping and thing beginning to get heavy. He attempted to fly down to the ground, but it was much more so a slow, and dramatic, fall onto the floor. He just managed to pull one of the quilts laying at the end of her bed to cover himself. 

A few minutes continued to pass until he heard two pairs of footsteps, one most definitely heavier than the other pair. A much larger man walked back into the room the small girl following behind him. 

“Mr. Vargas! What happened to you?”He asked helping him to stand, and keep covered with the quilt. “Actually let’s get you some clothes before questions.” He helped him to his small bedroom helping him into the cloths that best fit him. The shirt hung off his thin frame, and the pants had to be ties extra tight with a sash for them to stay on. He looked ridiculous. He decided to just go barefoot out onto the streets. He’d survive until he reached his own home yet again. 

The inn keeper had his daughter go down and prepare some tea for them as he sat with the man. 

“So what happened exactly if you don’t mind me asking?”He asked reaching up to scratch his short, brown beard. 

“Admiral Yves had plans to kidnap me and take me back to the Seshum command,”He explained rather frankly and briefly. “Just yesterday he had seemed to want to protect me from it, but today.” His voice had trailed off as he gazed at the ground. The innkeeper gave a sigh rubbing his back merely. 

“I always had had a bad feeling about them. The Admiral especially. I didn’t say anything because I knew he was an old friend of your grandfather, so I hadn’t wanted to push it,”He explained briefly. 

“Why? Did he do something I was unaware of?”He asked looking up at him. The other man gave a brief nod.

“Yes, in the back alley’s I saw him collecting a tax on the poor, one we didn’t have. He claimed it was a protection fee.”

“A protection fee? The poor can barely afford food, and house if they can even pay for that. I know they got hurt a lot but I figured it was from other idiots, not Admiral Yves.”

“Aye, I wish I could tell you differently Feliciano.”

“It’s best he’s gone now I presume anyways. I have a feeling he might return for me though. The Seshum are preparing something, and they seem to need Zegen people.”

“Zegen people? Why would they need them? I know pirates have recently been after them as well. Are they preparing for a big war against the pirate lords?”

“I think, I think it’s possible? It’s not safe to assume. I should get home and try to write my grandfather a letter and hope he gets it so he can see I am not safe here anymore. Thank you Adal. I am sorry I can not stay for the tea you prepared for me. I will have some sent here as a payment. I will also send your clothes back to you,”He gave him a soft smile as his daughter walked back in carrying the tray in her hands. 

“It’s not problem Mr. Vargas. Those are still old clothes of mine you are fine to keep them if you with.”

“Adal…… it’s Feliciano, and please do not tell anyone about me umm ending up as a bird,”He chuckled softly smiling as he gave him a wave. He headed back down the stairs ignoring the odd looks from the customers of the bar that rested below. He moved and opened door heading out towards his own home trying to stick to the safer back ways. He didn’t know who to trust anymore. He just kept on towards his own his mind wandering off. He could trust his brother, but had no idea where he even was. 

“I heard there’s a pirate in town.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, apparently he and his first mate were fighting some seshum guards before getting away.”

“Where are they now then?”

“Who knows, they probably left since they haven’t raided yet. Since the Seshum were here. I hope they aren’t planning anything since they left today.”

“Yeah I hope not.”

Feliciano was a statue as he overheard the conversation. Someone was already in town. There were pirates already in town. They really were coming after the zegen. He really was in danger. 

His feet moved against him as he put one in front of the other gaining speed until he felt the wind in his hair. As he saw the buildings pass by out of the corner of his eyes. Until the builds grew more separated and the cobble roads turned to dirt. 

He stumbled to a stop panting. He was breathing heavily collapsing onto his knees in front of the steps. He felt so worn from the long run he had just been through. Mattia came running out having seen him from the window. She said nothing but helped him to stand. 

“Are you alright Mr. Vargas?” She asked worried about his well being seeing how out of breath he was. 

“I’m-I’m fine,”He managed after a few shaky breaths. He gave a mere nod as he was brought to the ground floor sitting room. “Get me some water, please.” Mattia gave a quick nod before running off to do so.

Feliciano found his head in his hands as he took deep breaths. Mattia soon returned with as glass of water. Feliciano took it draining the liquid. 

“Young Master what happened if I may ask,” She cocked her head to the side taking the empty glass from him.

“It’s nothing. You don’t need to worry Mattia. It’s nothing,”He knew very well it was far from okay, or nothing. Still, he couldn’t tell young, sweet Mattia that there was a chance she would be killed. That he would probably be kidnapped because of pirates due to him being a zegen. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’ll um be in my office for a while,” he didn’t give her time to respond as he got up climbing up the stairs heading directly to his office. Once inside the shut the door. His back rested against it as he sank to the floor. His head pounding again. The dream coming to mind again. 

“What do you want,”He whispered out moving to grip his head. He got up slowly using the wall for support. He grabbed some parchment and sat at his desk before inscribing a letter to his Grandfather to explain the situation. It was long and detailed. He waited patiently for it to dry despite the pounding growing on the inside of his skull. 

“Why me?”he asked again as it grew worse. Why did whatever was happening have to happen to him. Of course he had to be a zegen. They were different from the beginning. His grandfather had always said it would come to get them. He wondered just how many zegen had been captured so far. Had it been thousands already? Or were they still in the hundreds? He knew he would know eventually. They would find and capture him. He looked at the box the admiral had given him. He was skeptical now as to what the ring truly did. 

He stood up looking around his office for the book the old man had given him. He grabbed it before sitting back down. He pushed through the awful sensations running through his head. He flipped through page after page after page not even noticing as it was growing darker outside. 

His mind was running a million miles an hour as he attempted to find a ring similar to it in the book. He wasn’t even sure if it had it. Then, he found it. A page on the ring. Well a ring that looked similar. 

He began to read as the sun set outside the windows. His eyes transformed to a cat’s to adjust to the darkness reading. 

“Young Master dinner is ready,” a voice called from the other side of the door. 

“I’m not hungry you can eat it yourselves if you would like,”He responded not daring to look up from the page for a second. There was no response for a few moments. 

“Young master I do believe you need to it. From what Mattia says you didn’t look so well earlier,” a different voice called.

“I’m not hungry I’m fin-”He stopped his eyes widening at the words in front of him. That’s why he was given the ring. The Admiral was lying all along. He was sneaky bastard. He was trying to use him. It wasn’t going to work. He had known he had been lying. He knew it. As soon as he realized he had been kidnapped. It wasn’t going to work. He wouldn't fall for it. 

There was an explosion in the background. He looked up from his desk wide eyes. He moved to stand up grabbing the ring and the book. He opened the doors. 

“What was that?”He asked simply. Outside the door stood Jace and Jasmine who were looking back out towards the front of the home. More explosions could be heard. 

“Young Master we need to go I think the port is under attack,” Jace commented looking back at him. Feliciano bit his lip. He would be found anyways. No matter what he did he would be found. He knew that. This man who had been after him, with the green eyes. He’d be found. 

“No…….everything is hidden anyways. Barely any of the money is in the bank. Wait, Lovi told me to head to the lagoons. Let’s go there,” Jace nodded moving and starting down the stairs heading for the door. 

Knock  
Knock

Feliciano tensed and stopped as Jace slowly moved to open it enough for him only to be seen. 

“Mattia take the ring and book and de-”

There was a gun stuck in Jace’s face as the door was forced wide opened. He thrust the objects into her hands yelling to run. It was all happening so quickly. He heard a deafening bang and then a searing pain in his skull after the last sight of the butt of the rifle. 

He had a head splitting headache as his eyes fluttered open. It hurt to even do that. He felt a warm liquid trailing down the side of his face. He felt two men had hold of his arms and were dragging him. His feet dragged on the cobble before it turned to the wood of a dock. He was looking down as he tried to lookup the darkness threatened to consume him yet again. A throbbing pain running through his head. His nose felt swollen. He, felt swollen. He drifted back into the dark for only a moment before he was thrown harshly to the ground and was woken back up. Feliciano managed a groan curling in on himself in an attempt to protect his body. He heard men laughing.

“He’s pathetic. We’d be glad to rid of him.”  
“We offer him as tribute, take him and leave us alone. He’s a zegen and he has rather feminine features. “

“Hmm seems like he would normally have a pretty face as well, but it seems you’ve fucked in your own merchandise,”A man chuckled as Feliciano watched through half-lidded eyes as he bent down and grabbed his face to look at it. He tilted it side to side before throwing it back down.

“Yup fucked up the merchandise. Besides how do we know he’s a zegen unless he shows us, eh?” The men looked at each other before one kicked him some.

“Hey change your hair color.” Feliciano couldn’t. His sight was becoming adjusted to the dark. He didn’t know when they had turned back but they had. He attempted to sit up and felt a boot against his back shoving him back down with a cry. He gave a whimper.  
“Guess he isn’t going to budge. I guess he is still pretty but looks like we’d have to wait for his pretty face to heal before we sell ‘im off,”The man he now fully realized was a pirate, spoke. Heard the harsh unsheathing of a sword. The metal against metal as he heard the men step back. 

“I said it before and I said it again,”He looked up and down his blade before taking a nice step over Feliciano. Feliciano weakly looked over somehow managing to pull himself in some sort of sitting position watching them. The pirate had wide eyes and shit-faced grin across his face. He had a nasty scar across his cheek. He stood with a sense of authority as he looked at the 3 men who had dragged him out of his home. Without another word he ran his sword straight through of them. Feliciano let out a sort of scream in horror trying to now scramble away. “You fucked up the merchandise.” He held his sword up to his face letting the blood run down the blade. 

“Mm that’s for giving me damaged goods, and this,”He slashed across the next mans chest causing him to let out a scream of pain. 

“That was just for a fun,”He smirked chuckling. He swung his sword to the side flicking off some of the blood before he pulled out a dark brown handkerchief and used it to clean the blade. The last man was shaking. 

“Captain likes our blades nice and sharp and clean,”He hummed as he got the last of the blood off before sheathing the sword. He tucked his blood soaked handkerchief back into his pocket before turning on his heels stalking down the pockets. He knelt down in front of the terrified Italian. He pulled some twine that seemed to have been in one of his coat pockets forcing his wrists together. 

“I’m just happy our Captain gave me an easy job, can’t say he’s not a bloody bastard,”He chuckled darkly. He wrapped the twine around the small man’s wrists. It was tight and digging into his skin, but the pirate didn’t seem to care. He could see him more clearly his hair was spiked up a bandana around his forehead to keep the sweat at bay it seemed.

Feliciano let out a yelped as he found himself thrown over his shoulder. He kicked and squirmed and made it difficult to be caught. The pirate didn’t seem to care carrying him as he tried to yell for help. He saw water hit his feet as he climbed into a small dingy. He threw Feliciano down as he pushed off away from the shore before climbing in. He let them float out as he found some rope and used his sword to cut a piece off. He just tied Feliciano’s ankles together. 

“You’re so annoying as you move when I carry you,”He huffed. He grabbed hold of the paddles before starting to work his way back to the large ship that was not too far from the shore. Once he reached it he gave a low grunt throwing the remainder of the rope up as he once again threw Feliciano over his shoulder. He climbed back back sure the italian didn’t fall off back into the boat or into the water. Feliciano looked towards the side of the ship his blood running cold seeing the name. He couldn’t be on this ship. Not with that man. He didn’t notice the pirate’s feet hit the wooden deck of the ship. He was soon once again thrown to the ground. This time somehow harsher than the last few times. He was in pain. The rope and twine dug into his skin. His shoulders and back were in pain. His head throbbed and ached. It was dizzy and distracting.

He brought his head up in an attempt to see his surroundings better. The night sky seemed to greet him. He could clearly see the stars that danced across his vision. Weather a figment is his mind or real, he did not know. He wanted out. He was taken by pirates from his home. The stars could not help him. Nor the moon that just smiled down gently on the sea. The sound of heavy feet on wood brought him from his moment of peace. The stars fading away as he focused up looking at the figure who now stepped into the flickering light of a lamp. 

He stopped breathing. His breath catching in his throat like a fly in a venus fly trap. Like a lion catches its prey. Sudden. He knew the man stood before him was real. He had seen the name on the side of the ship, but he had hoped, no prayed, that it wasn’t true. 

The man was tall, very tall. He wore dark grey knee high boots, though they were leaning on thigh how of how they rose, but due to his long legs it didn’t even reach pasta ¼ of his thigh. Tucked into them, was a pair of light brown pants held up by a dark brown sash, where a sword and pistol stood out plainly. On his leg was a knife strapped tightly to it, so if he really needed it, he would have it. His chest was covered by a white blouse where the neck line dipped all the way to the middle of his chest where his abs could be seen along with the scars that riddled them. He wore over the shirt, a pale dark blue coat with golden trim and detail on the collar, sleeves, and shoulders. The slightly frilly ends of the white shirt peeked out from it. It brought about the high power he seemed to present upon himself. He seemed to wear a blue and white scarf around his neck the excess hanging down behind him. 

Feliciano looked up to find his face, shuttering at the sight. He wore a black trifold hat with a large white feather protruding from it. Sandy blonde hair peeked out from underneath it. Dangling from one of his ears was a golden earring. His stunning light green eyes stared down at him.  
Standing in front of him was the captain of The Flying Dutchman. The pirate lord of the North seas who ruled with no mercy, no sympathy, no empathy, no emotion. His name…..  
Jan Willem van der Meer

Nicknamed rightfully alongside his ship under the same name. He had cold glare in his eyes as he gazed down upon Feliciano. 

“Hello little shifter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this being so incredibly late.  
> I have had TONS of technical difficultues and I keep getting sick.  
> First I got hit with food poisioning then this past week it was the flu.  
> I have been busy and just UGH I wanted to write but my computer broke and then my laptopbroke and I was stuck.  
> I'm using my school laptop now, but I can't use it forever. 
> 
> Eitther way I hope you enjoyed the chapter I tried to work hard. I didn't go back and edit yet so I apologize for any gramatical or punctual mistakes! I just wanted to get this out for you guys. 
> 
> Please share and everything! I will be posting update on my twitter
> 
> @lunlunalos I will post when I will be late.  
>  I might have to change it to only 2 chapters a month as well unfrtunately. 
> 
> The poem for the next chapter will be up on my twitter. 
> 
> Either way love you all!  
> Share. Kudos. Comment. 
> 
> ~Amante di Luna


	3. An Eye for an Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feliciano was crying in pain. His wails echoed as everyone was silent except for the sounds coming from his lips. No one wanted to move, to obey for a moment.   
> He sat there. In his chains crying in pain. He had curled into as close of a ball that the chains would allow. He had already felt broken before. Multiple whip lacerations had already made their marks on his back. Now he had something everyone would see. That could be called that Jan had truly claimed him as his slave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forewarning- This is honestly a mess of a chapter, but I wanted to get it up so I apologize beforehand.   
> I'll go back and do a rewrite later, but my brain is rather fried right now.

He didn’t want to believe his misfortune. Captured brought upon a pirate ship, a pirate king even. His zegen was messing with him and his eyes kept switching from a cats to a wolves. It was messing with him. His small wound had opened up from all the throwing and violence he had been through as well. A blood stain having formed on the front of his shirt. 

He was glad the dutch pirate had the decency to leave him alone for a while at least. He had thrown and chained in the cell shortly after the brief introduction. Though the cell seemed to be more of a room with a simple sit in the door for food and water, if he would even get that. There were no windows or holes, not that he could see through them if he tried. His ankles were bound in heavy shackles, along with one sitting roughly around his neck.

They left him there for the night. Not a word. Or a movement, and he had cried. He cried a lot that he couldn't find his brother. That he did not know where he was. That he had no ways to escape. That his grandfather would not find out about his misfortune, about being kidnapped. He prayed they wouldn’t sell him off into slavery as he had heard about most being sold. He would do awful as a slave. He had thin arms and could barely wield a sword. He was a painter not meant for work. 

He laid in the small space on his side. He had gotten maybe 2 hours of sleep out of fear and anxiety through the night. He was woken up abruptly as the door was swung open and a tall stout faced man came in. He had a cold harsh expression with blonde hair held back by a bandana. His eyes were cold and piercing as spectacles sat neatly on his nose. He walked over undoing Feliciano’s chains only to replace them with a different set with barely enough freedom for walking. Now he had chains around his wrists keeping them firmly in front as he was lead to what he presumed was the captain’s quarters trying to ignore the stares he got from the crew. They seemed like a cragley but neat bunch. He did not want to mess with them period. 

He turned his gaze to the ground to avoid eye contact as he was pushed into the large chambers. He was forced on his knees in front of the man. HIs feet sitting up on his desk his hat standing proudly atop his head. To his right leaning against the wall was the man who had brought him. 

“So, as you are aboard my ship I will treat you as such. Only when you have earned some trust, and which you have not as you have just cried,”The dutchman spoke. 

“You will first answer my questions with aye’ captain, or even just captain. Maybe even sir but you will call me nothing else. ‘Aye?” Feliciano felt his hair grabbed and pulled it back forcing him to look at him. 

“Y-yes,”He whimpered out only to soon feel a slap across his face causing him to gasp falling onto his side. He was quickly pulled back up onto his knees barely given time to recover. 

“What did I just say?”

“Y-Yes captain,”He whispered out softly not wanting to make that mistake again. He watched a pleased smirk settle onto the captain’s face. 

“Good, now, I know what you are. I know what your zegen is, and you will learn how to control it. If you don’t you’re no use to me,”He explained simply moving his feet from the desk. 

“Yes captain,”He whispered again his voice shaking. 

“Now that you know why I have you, you need to know how this works and who is who. I am the captain of this beautiful ship. I am Jan Willem van der Meer. The Flying dutchmen of the North.This,”He motioned towards the man who stood leaning against the wall next to him,”is Matthias. He is the first mate. The one who brought you here, as I hope you remember.” Feliciano have a slow nod.   
“The man who deals with our dearest prisoners and keep everyone in line, his name is Berwald, but for some reason Tino likes to call him Sve,”The captain gave a low chuckle. “We have our doctor his name is Tino, and you’ll see him soon enough. Our chef, Lukas , he has a little brother who’s the deck hand,”He began to hum some thinking. “You’ll meet everyone eventually. Either way you’ll still be working on this ship, do not get me wrong. You will work on the decks where we can see you. You will eat in your cell and you will sleep in your cell. Do one thing wrong and I won’t hesitate to punish you myself, in fact,”He stood up to whisper to Matthias. Matthias looked at him slightly wide eyed. 

“You sure captain? He seems pretty terrified as he is……”Matthias mumbled. “I can do it or you can but I don’t suggest doing it today. Tino’s gonna be pissed.”

“Ber can calm Tino, it’ll be fine. Besides it’s not like it’ll be gone forever,”He smirked. “Just until it’s over then it’ll be back. Besides they’re calling a meeting in Shanghai anyways. Why in Shanghai no clue, but that’s just the place we would need. “ Matthias looked over at Feliciano who was a tad confused. His eyes trailed up to berwald shrugging giving a sigh. 

“Take him back to the cell for now,”He ordered, Jan giving a slow nod in agreement. They continued to talk it out as Feliciano was forced to stand and walk back to his cell his arm firmly grasped by the man named Berwald. Berwald seemed to still be gentler than Matthias when it dealt with how he was handled. The shackles were gently removed and changed. He just kept his ankles shackled instead of his neck as well. He gave him a sort of sad smile before getting up and shutting the cell door locking it behind him. 

It seemed to be a couple hours of Feliciano sittin in the cell doing nothing. He sat his back against the wall his knees pulled to his chest tightly. He heard a click to the door only causing him to press himself against the wall even more. He was genuinely terrified. He ignored the hunger gnawing on his stomach as he looked up slowly. Matthias stood there looking down at him a wide smile on his face. 

“Come on stand I won’t unshackle you until you do so,”He responded. “If you run you have nowhere to go we’re already back out at sea, and you wouldn’t make it far even if you tried.” Feliciano looked up simply a few moments of glee seeping in as he stood up. Matthias knelt down pulling out a key to unlock them moving them away from the man. 

“You’re going to be starting to learn how to control your zegen because you seem pretty pitiful at it,”He chuckled slowly as he grabbed his arm leading him back out to the deck. The other crew members gave them brief glances but Matthias ignored this. 

“So you know me as Matthias, my Zegen is rather unique, as I got mine from a witch rather than being born with it. She gave me an enchanted zegen stone without me knowing, and I gained the powers of it. She thought it would kill me,”He chuckled. “My zegen is called the Curse of the Volcano.” Feliciano said nothing looking at him not exactly knowing what his curse really was. He was trying to rack his brain for any mention of it. He didn’t exactly go to the local tavern often. All he truly knew were the common nicknames for the pirate kings, and he had memorized some of their real names. 

“Do you want to take a guess of what it is?” He asked as he unsheathed his sword pointing it at him. 

“U-Um well is it something about lava?”He was terrified. The sword was very close to his face. 

“Sort of but wrong,” he gave a huff and flipped the sword catching the blade part in his hand. The handle of the sword was swords him and he was confused about why he did that. 

“If order to control a zegen you body also has to be able to handle the energy that it drains, so how’s your stamina?”He asks raising an eyebrow as he nudges the handle under his chin forcing his gaze up. 

“I-I don’t know,”He stammered out flinching at the touch. 

“Ahh we’ll have to see. You’re very weak and we’re going to fix that,” a smirk found his face. 

“How?”He asked managing to push off the stammer for the moment. 

“Easy, everyday you’ll climb to the crows nest up and down, do 50 push ups, and do a lap around the ship,” he chuckled. “Plus at least 1 hour of swordsmanship as we don’t like any weaklings on board. We have 8 weeks until we arrive in Shanghai. So you have 8 weeks to push yourself to your very limits to be able to use your zegen. If not and you can’t at least transform into one thing.” He shook his head. “Then we’ll have a big problem. So in other words this is now you’re sword, and you better work like your life depends on it. Because now it does.” 

He nudged the weapon to Feli and the smaller man hesitantly moved to grab the iron weapon. He hadn’t wielded a sword in months. However, he took told of it removing it from his hand. Matthias’ smirk came back as he moved to grab a nearby sword that had been waiting for him. 

He ran his hand along the edge, the soft sound of the metal against his skin echoing from the rest of the noise aboard the ship. 

“We’ll start east, climb the crows nest and down no stopping at the top,”He smirked pointing his sword at him. Feliciano bit his lip sliding the sword through his sash as he moved to climb it. All that was obvious where the small pegs gutting from the wood. He hesitantly grabbed onto them working his way up. He was panting heavily as he got to the top. He was sweating and looked down as Matthias waited below. He didn’t want to disobey. He was scared of what the punishment might be if he disobeyed. 

“No waiting little shifter,”he heard called to him. Feliciano bit his lip before starting down much slower wanting to be sure he wasn’t going to slip. The sword hit his lip uncomfortably the blade pressing just into his skin if he moved a certain way. He kept quiet though as he worked his way back to the bottom. 

“That was pitiful,” was the first thing he was greeted with. Matthias looked down at him with a stern eye as Feliciano panted softly. “You were incredibly slow. That climbing time will get better, you don’t have a choice.” 

 

The next 7 weeks were awful. It was long days of work and exercise. His body struggling to adjust to the immense amount of work being dropped on him. Everyday had been the same. Wake up with water being dumped over his head. Doing a run around the entire span of the ship. He couldn’t stop no matter what or he would find a whip against his back. After the run he would eat a small portion of food before proceeding to climb up to the birds nest. Then he would train for an hour with Matthias with the sword which had cut into his leg. There were thin pieces of fabric separating the blade from the flesh which it had already damaged. He did push ups and meditate for the next hour before being thrust into swabbing the decks. He was usually kept busy until night fall and even then before he could sleep he had to change one of his features in the presence of Jan. 

Today, he was exhausted. It had been 7 weeks. They had made better time than Jan had predicted and said they were going to arrive soon. That cut his last week down to a couple of days. He had a couple of days to figure out how to transform into something different. His body was yelling in pain and revolt. He went against it and forced his way through training for the day Matthias noticing his pace having slowled. 

“You were pitiful. 7 weeks and you have only a few days left. Your sword fighting has approved yes, but you have yet to turn into something else. You can change you hair, eyes, ears, and even manage to sprout feathers form your arms, but no new animal,” Matthias shook his head giving a deep sigh. “Look kid, Feli sorry. I am trying to save you from some pain here. Once Jan sees land he won’t hesitate to drag you out and force you to change. If you don’t he will want payment for the disappointment.” Feliciano looked up at him as Matthias sheathed his sword. 

“Payment?’He asked standing up. He moved to retrieve his sword as he put it under his sash. He felt like he could pass out at any moment. 

Matthias opened his mouth to speak before he was interrupted. 

“Land ho!” a voice called. There was a small boy sitting in the crows nest. Feliciano paled at the thought. 

He wasn’t ready. 

He wasn’t prepared. 

He didn’t even get the time to asked what payment would be taken. 

His heart rate increased as he heard the creaking of a door and the familiar heavy footsteps of the tall dutchman. He could feel his presence behind him. The air going silent and tenuous. Feliciano knew he had to be shaking. 

“Little shifter,”His voice called, laced in a drooping sadistic honey. “You have something to show me, don’t know.” Feliciano could feel his presence behind him. He couldn’t do it. Feliciano turned to face him slowly. 

“I-I,”He whispered out turning his gaze to the deck of the ship. Jan grabbed his jaw forcing him to look up. 

“Do you or do you not?”He asked a wide smirk gracing his features. Feliciano turned his eyes away still avoiding his gaze. “Look me in the eye,” he growled his grip tightening as Feliciano let out a squeak in fear. His breathing picking up as he struggled to remain calm enough to form words. 

“I-I don’t, I can’t. I tried, I did,” He saw Matthias had backed up not getting involved. He knew there would be no help. No one was allowed to talk to him. The only person who was even close to being his friend was Matthias. 

“Ahh, then we have a problem,” Jan shoved him backwards as he stumbled before falling. All he saw was a small motion of Jan’s hand and he was being held by two men who he had never learned the names on. They pulled him onto his knees as he looked up at Jan terrified. He couldn’t look him in the eyes. His gaze in itself was terrifying. 

“Please I tried my best I can change my features on cue now that’s improvement,”He begged as he watched him pull a knife out from it sheath. 

“Usually,”He started,” I would have Ber do this. However, you are my little pet, so I need to do this myself. And since you seem to have a problem with eye contact maybe I should make that easier to hold.” He had a large smirk across his face that made a chill run down his spine. The grip on his arms was tightened as he struggled and tried to pull free.

“Please,”He whimpered out as Jan stepped closed and lowered down to his face. He took hold of his chin once more turning it side to side. 

“Mm which one should I do? Matthias, which eye should I remove? The left or the right?”He asked turning back to look at him. Matthias looked at Feliciano. 

“His left,” he spoke giving Feliciano a sorrowful look. Feliciano pulled on the people keeping him in place as he thrashed trying to escape their grasp. 

“Be still or it will hurt worse little shifter,”Jan hissed malice lacing his voice. Feliciano whimpered out as he tried to move his head away from him as far as possible. It was impossible, as Jan held his head firmly in place. 

He moved the knife close to his eye slowly slipping it in between the lid and eyeball as Feliciano let out a small scream of pain flinching back. Jan kept pressing. Further and further until he simply popped it out with a sickening pop. He cut the the optic nerve as blood began to flow and Feliciano was crying in pain. Tears well from his one eye left as blood ran down his face as they let him go and he moved to cover it crying in pain. 

Jan stood up looking at the eyeball in his hand. “There we go,”He hums wiping the blood off on his own pants before handing it off to Matthias who finished cleaning the small blade and sheathed it. “When you can prove to me you can transform into at least 3 different animals, then I’ll give you your eye back. Let’s just say I know someone with a specific zegen that will be of use to you,” Jan let out a dark chuckle before opening the door into his chambers before looking back. “Put him back in his cell…. Chain him up while you’re at it. “ Jan disappeared into his chambers. 

Feliciano was crying in pain. His wails echoed as everyone was silent except for the sounds coming from his lips. No one wanted to move, to obey for a moment. 

“Alright everyone back to work, you know how the captain is,”Matthias ordered after a few more moments. He took a deep breath before motioning for the two who had held the small man to take him back to his cell. They grabbed him by his arms and hoisted him up before taking him off. The Italians feet dragged along the deck and down the stairs. 

Feliciano was taken back to the small room which they had deemed his cell. They had given him a paper thin blanket but right now he was in a lot of pain to care as they forced into his knees and shackled him up. They added all of them. So he was barely able to move with the chain around his neck and his wrists keeping him subdued enough close to the floor. They chained his ankles before leaving without a second glance. 

Feliciano sat there. In his chains crying in pain. He had curled into as close of a ball that the chains would allow. He had already felt broken before. Multiple whip lacerations had already made their marks on his back. Now he had something everyone would see. A missing eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed enjoyed this....  
> mess of a chapter  
> god I hate this chapter I am so going to rewrite this.   
> There are so many inconsistencies so yeah I know.  
> Apologies for it being so bad. I did post a new story called Ace of Spade so you guys should totally check it out as it is a Mafia sort of AU. 
> 
> I can't even ask you to like comment and vote on this 
> 
>  
> 
> gods I am going to rewrite this. 
> 
>  
> 
> Still thanks for reading  
> ~Amante di Luna


	4. The Pirate Kings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twins of auburn hair,  
> A curse of blood and steel.  
> Powerful and strong.  
> A prophecy rings bright  
> A fate as dark as night  
> A zegen as dangerous as the sea  
> And one to set people free  
> Rid yourself of evil,  
> Or death will lay their fate  
> Secured by iron chains  
> And the force of a hurricane.

He knew he was a slave to Jan. He was his little toy that he could do whatever he wanted with, he just had to be careful not to break him. Feliciano refused to hurt anyone. So he laid in his tears and blood hoping maybe they’ll help him just this once. Maybe he’ll be able to be given this kindness, just this once. 

He was thankful as soon enough the small male who went by Tino soon came in. He was the closest thing to a doctor aboard the Flying Dutchman. He wrapped his head the fabric quickly being stained red. Tino gave him some food in small bites and attempted to loosen the chains. 

“I’m sorry,”he whispered softly. “He’s always been violent but even this, he must have a valid reason for wanting you this badly.” Feliciano said nothing not able to, too upset. “We’ll be docking shortly and he’ll probably want to bring you along. I’m just forewarning you about this.” Feliciano gave a slow nod rather out of it still. Tino gave a small sigh standing up and dusting himself off. “I do have to go, okay? Just do what he says and everything should be okay.” He gave a bright smile towards him before opening the door and leaving. The sound of the click from the door being locked once more. 

Tino had been right as an hour later Matthias entered the room once more. He undid all the chains allowing him to stand up before binding his wrists tightly with rope leaving some rope as a lead tugging on it gently to escort him from the cell. He was taken to Jan’s cabin and set on his knees in front of the man. 

“We’re going on land. I have a meeting to you are not to speak a word to anything except people from my crew. Are we clear?”Jan asked narrowing his eyes at the small italian who was helpless in front of him. 

“Aye sir,” he whispered with a nod, not meeting the man’s eyes.

So there Feliciano Vargas was. He was escorted off the ship his eyes kept towards the ground as Jan led him through the busy streets of the rope. He felt eyes burning into the back of his skull as Matthias occasionally nudged him from behind to keep up with the others and to make sure he didn’t get yanked. 

He looked up as they approached a large tempel looking structure. People stared at it as two large door were opened by two monks who bows as Jan entered the building. 

Feliciano was dragged behind Jan the ropes they had tied around his wrists digging into his skin. The room he was led into was separated into the different sections of the compass. He was shocked to find that 3 of the Pirate kings already stood in their spots. The crew of their ship sitting behind them. It seemed the king of the East, a man by the name of Wang Yao, the King of the north east, and the King of the North west stood in their spots. Yao Wang had long black hair tied into a ponytail at the back wearing a outfit in complete red, with golden dragon designs decorating it; fitting his title of The Dragon of the East. 

He seemed to be talking with the King of the North West, the King of Ice, his real name being Ivan Braginsky. He stood having shed his heavy coat as it rested on his chair. His array of weapons tucked into his light blue sash, obvious. He had pale blonde hair and piercing purple eyes as they looked over at the new pirate crew to enter. The two pirate kings ceased their conversation in what he could recognize as mandarin. The talking among the sailors having stopped. The king of the North West just sat in his chair not saying or doing anything. His stunning blonde hair slicked back his black captains hat fitting over. His eyes were a cold but stunning bright blue that seemed to look your soul. He just gazed at them his eyes falling on Feliciano and seeming to stay there. 

Jan brought the poor Italian from his daze, yanking on the rope causing him to stumble forwards before he could straighten himself up. He turned his gaze to the ground feeling all the eyes falling on him. 

“Don’t talk to anyone, or I will take your ear next time, are we clear?”He ordered among the hushed silence of the room. 

“Y-Yes captain,”He squeaked out as the doors shut behind them only stretching the prolonged eerie silence of the room. 

“Ay-ah I see you found yourself another little pet,” Yao purred finding his seat with a low chuckle. He spoke in a thick accent. Feliciano had a hard time understanding his words. He spoke english, which was a language Feliciano thankfully knew well. 

“I was just going to call him a slave since he has merely one purpose to me, but I think I like calling him as a pet,”Jan chuckled shaking his head glancing over to Feli. 

“So why bring him here and not leave him in the brig in your absence, barely seems like he could do anything,”The King of Ice spoke and eyebrow clearly raised.

“Because, he’s relevant to today’s conversation. Trust me,”His face was stern handing the rope off the Matthias who had Feliciano stand off to the side of where the crew sat. 

“How could a little boy like that be relevant?” Yao mused raising an eyebrow as he crossed his legs in his chair. 

Jan opened his mouth to speak before the door burst open once more and in came the King of the South, Rohitaksha Sachdev, the God of Blood, or also known as the Red-Eyed Tiger. The name didn’t come without something. He was a merciless pirate king, but still he stood out numbered in kills by the captain who followed behind him in. Antonio Fernandez, the Bull of the West. He was the bloodiest captain and had a merciless reputation. He worn a long dark red coat trimmed with gold. His hat was dark red to match with a feather sticking out from the brim. His boots were nice and clean. His pants a lighter brown. Instead of having a sword in his sash instead he came in carrying his signature battleaxe that had taken many lives.   
Feliciano shuttered that he was in the presence of so many murderers. However his blood ran cold.   
No…  
It couldn’t be…..  
It couldn’t….  
There was no way, he was on a merchant ship…

Following in by Antonio’s side was his own brother Lovino Vargas. He wore the same outfit as he had worn the last time they saw each other, but this time he was fashioned with a couple more necklaces, an earring that seemed to match with the one Antonio wore, and a gun. He even had the same gloves and shoes on. He watched as Lovino followed Antonio to their spot. Only then did Lovino make eye contact with Feliciano his one remaining eye tearing up at the sight of his brother. 

Lovino obviously tensed up wide-eyed. His arm was grabbed by Antonio, tightly, from how it seemed. The wood around them creaked and groaned. The other captains looked at Lovino. It was rare that they really ever saw Lovino’s zegen since he kept it hidden. Let alone due to anger. No one but Antonio had seen Lovino so pissed off like he seemed to be growing to. The last people to see it never saw the light of day again. 

“Jan you son of a bitch,” Lovino began his hands into fists. Antonio held him tightly. Some floorboards shifted under them. Some cracked under their weight threatening to snap completely in half

“Oh? This is your brother, Lovino,”Jan looked over at Feliciano was still sort of in shock tears slipping. 

“Lovi- Lovi calm down, you know the law. You’re going to start a fight between me and Jan, and no one wants that. Si? Calm down and we’ll figure it out.” He had picked him up and was currently holding him above the floor knowing what would happen if he was in contact with it any more.

“That bastard has my brother Antonio how the fuck am I supposed to calm down!” he yelled trying to escape his grip.

“Yes, better keep that bitch of a first mate in check Fernandez. I hear the British are taking your ships down one by one anyways. Not much of a Pirate king are you,”Jan taunted only earning a low growl from Antonio.

“Watch your mouth Van der Meer you’re treading on thin ice there,”The King of the North East warned slowly. His tone was scary though. It held a tauntingly calm aura to it, almost like a child. Jan just looked over at him narrowing his eyes.

Antonio’s eyes had gone black almost and The king of the west looked like he was about to murder Jan. The entrance of the last pirate king interrupted the tension of the room. It was the King of the South West. He had striking green eyes and messy blonde hair his 1st mate holding out his hat for him as he took it placing it on his head. The King of the South West Arthur Kirkland glanced over at Antonio as he moved to his spot. 

“We obviously missed some of the fun,”He smirked before moving over to his spot. The other king just gave a small grunt.

“Feli are you okay,” Lovino finally asked as the tension had been broken for the moment. He was still beyond mad at the dutchman but was calm enough now. Antonio still awkwardly held him above the floors before finally he was let go and it was only slightly creaking. 

“I-I’m fine I prom--”He yelped falling as Jan struck him across the cheek with a lot of force leaving a bright red handprint on his face. Everyone stared at him, with sympathy out of everything. Feliciano bore multiple marks including the scabbing of a past busted lip and new scars and bruises all over.

“I said no talking didn’t I?”He hissed. Feliciano righted himself nodding down covering his cheek trying to hide his pain. 

“Aye-Aye sir,”He whispered out. Matthias tugged on the rope to signal for him to stand up. He followed the unspoken order as a monk entered the room causing the aura fall into a tenuous silence. 

The man had on gypsy looking clothing. He had no hair standing bald in front of them. His clothing was brightly colored and draped around his thin frame. He looked at them all with his calm features. His feet were wrapped in tattered fabric as he made no noise upon the wooden floors. His gaze ran over the pirate kings. 

“I see you all have come as called. But I am giving no formalities this time. I will be blunt. The seshum are planning something and there is a but one key to stop them and ever growing dark power I sense in their midst,”he brought up his thin finger to point at Feliciano.

“Him, he is the key,” mummering broke out among the groups of pirates. Jan just wore a large smirk upon his face. Feliciano looked up in surprise wanting all the eyes off of him. 

“How is a little boy like that the key to stopping the dark power?” The king of the North West spoke. His accent thick as he spoke in english. 

“I do not perceive prophecy's I merely speak them. I give you hints to guide your way. The boy is of the correct blood, and bears the correct zegen. I see it in his soul of what he can truly do.” Feliciano did not know what she meant. 

“Lovino it is time you spoke truth of your heritage, and I will let you tell them as not even he knows your secret.” Lovino shifted uncomfortably as he was motioned forwards. 

“You all got your gifts from stones. Magical items imbued with magic from whatever god there is out there. Me and my brother however we’re different. My real last name is Vargas. Me and by brother of are of the Vargas Bloodline. Now the only family to be born as a zegen gifted.” Mumbling broke out and even Antonio looked confused at this. 

The monk motioned for Feliciano to come forwards. He was hesitant but felt the rope lossen as Matthias nodded to him to move. He did so stepping forwards to see the man closer. 

His eyes were now apparently old. Marks etched into his face with time and age. He wore several intricate necklaces and several earrings. His fingers brushed against Feliciano’s skin taking his hand into his own. He spoke the same prophecy Feliciano had heard once before.

“A captain with a zegen and a man with magic,   
will turn the tides of the oceans habit.   
To their dismay, one will fall,   
friend or foe lay in wake.   
In the tides one will seek,   
someone who can change into something with a beak.  
Blue hair, pink hair, white hair, black   
look for those signs and a grave will be back.  
A race will insure to see who will find,   
the zegen with gifts too divine.  
Whoever earns his magic can rule the seas   
and defeat the threat as he may please,” his voice was stopped and feliciano soon found himself being confused by darkness. His eyes rolled into his head as he soon enough saw a flash of the ceiling crumpling to the ground. 

He only saw white. He was sitting on the ground with just white all around him. It was confusing to where he even laid. It was solid ground, he knew that much. He was shaking as he stood feeling weak and frail in here. He looked around calling about trying so desperately to see or hear anyone. 

Feliciano soon heard the soft humming of a voice, and the light tapping of shoes. He turned in the direction of the shoes. He saw his nonno. His grandfather he loved and adored with all his heart. Yet, he had no idea where they were. Still nonetheless he turned and ran to him as he was caught in a warm embrace. 

“Feli,”he spoke in a bright chuckle lifting him up. 

“ I have missed you Grandpa,”Feliciano whispered softly. “You’ve been gone for so long and all I had was a couple letters from you. Where are we? What’s happening? Grandpa why do they say I’m of blood what- what did Lovino mean?” 

“Feliciano there are things I could not tell you as you were younger. Things that were dangerous if I told you then. You and Lovino are special. Very very special, not just to me. The Vargas’ and the Heron’s were the only two families in the world who are born with the ability of Zegen’s. No one else held this. Your mother and the only son of the Heron’s fell in love. They decided to marry, and they had you and Lovino. It was about that time when there became a bounty placed upon the Heron families heads. He left to protect you and Lovino and your mother. We never saw him again. Your mother came to me and as you know died of illness. “ He gives a sigh motioning around him allowing a vast landscape to appear. There was a small table he motioned him to sit at. 

“Now for the real story. The pirate have their King’s and their rules they abide by. Who enforced these rules and makes sure things stay that way is the monk. The head monk that can give grand prophecies and makes sure their way of life doesn’t change. When I was younger I was involved with the pirates. I was a young wine trader who lived in Shanghai,”The area around them changed to look like the area and bridges and busy traders of the city.

“And there I met all the pirate kings and soon became friends with them all. One day I was invited by one of the King’s to attend one of their meetings. There the monk pulled me out and recited a small prophecy warning me of the fate that waited for my family.” The scene zoomed in on a young Romulus talking to a younger monk, but still he was the same one that had brought Feliciano here. 

“Twins of auburn hair,  
A curse of blood and steel.  
Powerful and strong.   
A prophecy rings bright   
A fate as dark as night   
A zegen as dangerous as the sea  
And one to set people free  
Rid yourself of evil,  
Or death will lay their fate  
Secured by iron chains  
And the force of a hurricane.’

At the time I didn’t understand. I never understood the end at least. Until now, that is. You and Lovino are the two twins. Lovino’s zegen is dangerous and hostile especially since he can not control it, and yours, well, we never could teach you how to control it either, but it was mellow and calm. As I came to realize what the prophecy meant I limited myself from the evil pirates and stayed away when possible.” It changed to their home in Naples. An older romulus holding two babies in his arms whispering and shushing them as they calmed down. 

“ Until 6 months ago when the high monk called me back through his messenger. “

“What did he call you for?” Feliciano asked turning his gaze from the scene around him back to his grandfather. 

“He gave one last warning to keep you safe, that as he spoke his newest prophecy. The Seshum got hold of it. He knew since he spoke it, that you Feli might be the one in that prophecy. I didn’t want to believe it, nor did he. I could not return though. I wrote a letter and sent it back home hoping it would reach you.” The scene around them faded into white once more. 

“It did, I got it!”

“I know…. But merely one 1 month ago I sent another. I can not tell you what happened merely show,”He waved his hand and the chair and tables disappeared along with Romulus himself. The scene morphed around Feliciano to show a merchant ship with Romulus standing on the bow of the ship. He was looking ahead. The noises of the sea could be heard. The working crew, and clanking apparent behind him. Another form though entered. Feliciano looked at him with a frown. The form was black, no features could be made out on its body. He watched it unsheath something wondering what it was doing. The frown only etching deeper into his face. Only when it was too late did he realize was was going on his arm helplessly outstretched to stop him only finding it went straight through. 

Time seemed to slow as he watched, helplessly, as the forms weapon became flourished in color and it could be seen running through the back of his grandfather. Straight through the heart. He ran to almost catch his nonno. He felt helpless as the sword was pulled out and Romulus fell backwards falling through Feliciano and onto the deck with an audible thump. A red stain flowered from his chest spreading outwards as he stared up with shock. Blood was soon found to be pooling around the body as Romulus was soon staring into nothing, dead. 

Feliciano fell to his knees scrambling trying to touch the form. Trying to touch the body of his dead grandfather. He was frantic and terrified as his hands went right through once more. 

“No, no no,”He whispered out as everything faded to white once more. “You’re not dead! You’re not! No way.” He cried out tears now forming in his eyes. 

“I’m sorry Feli, I love you and will always love you, tell Lovino I love him too,” the lingering voice spoke as across the cast white plain the fading apparition of Romulus could be scene before just blowing away and into nothing. Feliciano was crying. He sat there on his knees crying and feeling broken. He wailed before everything once more went black.

He lost contact, and just couldn’t cry anymore. He didn’t seem to feel anything. Only them when a white light consumed his vision and he saw the roof of the grand building did he get hit with all once more. Everyone was arguing seemed to go silent. Feliciano’s auburn hair turned white. His ears forming into a point. Tears brimming in his eyes which had turned to a bright blue. 

“Lovi he’s dead!”he just cried emotional pain overwhelming him as he soon felt a stab of pain run through his hand. The monk stood holding his hand the blood running from it onto the floor. Lovino was being held back by Antonio’s grasp which he was fighting against fiercely. 

“The man who killed him is who threatens us all, am I correct Feliciano? You could not see his face could you?”

“No I couldn’t….. That hurt. You-you cut my hand. Why did you cut my hand?”

“I could feel you slipping into delirium, and we need you here in the present.” Feliciano nodded slowly still trying softly though trying to calm himself his mind a flurry of emotions and chaos. 

“Feliciano what do you mean he’s dead? Who is dead?”Lovino asked slowly looking at his brother filled with worry. 

“Romulus, our grandpa. He was murdered,”He whispered softly looking down as the monk pulled out a strip of fabric and gently wrapped his hand up in it. Lovino stood almost unmoving for a second not responding. His fists tightened as he looked down. Everything was creaking and groaning. Nothing was snapping but if he had had his shoes off everything would have turned into chaos. 

“No he’s not dead. It’s a lie!”

“Antonio get your first mate in order and back to the ship I will inform you of what you need to know before you depart,”The monk responded calmly. Antonio nodded picking up Lovino swiftly not giving him much of a choice. The crew followed out first before Antonio gave a nod to the monk and left. 

Feliciano was still struggling with the new information his ears changing shape to a point. His eyes changing into a brilliant green. Everyone stared at him with eyes wide. 

“Captain Jan Willem Van der Meer, I hereby remove prisoner Feliciano Vargas from your ship under pirate code number four: ‘All those included in prophecies will be removed from dangerous positions until further action is taken upon the safety of said person’.” 

Everyone went silent. It hadn’t been the monk who had said that. It had been the stoic captain of the North West. 

The White Wolf of Snow, Ludwig Beilschmidt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I deserve to be hung by my ankles.  
> How does one end up THIS LATE.  
> Well me.. that person is me.  
> Look this chapter has been almost completely finished for MONTHS,  
> literally all but ONE scene which ended up being a couple paragraphs. I'm sorry. 
> 
> I did suggest following me on twitter.
> 
> It's super late right now I'm exhausted.  
> Hope you enjoyed.  
> Love you all!  
> Don't forget to follow, and comment below.  
> Also please give me some love I did try. I'm trying to find a beta right now but it's taking me longer than expected is all.  
> Thanks!  
> ~Amante di Luna~

**Author's Note:**

> So  
> CLIFF HANGER  
> hope you enjoyed it! I will try and post 3 times a months minum. That could be 3 times with in 3 days or 3 times with in 3 weeks. I can't guarentee a schedule because I'm awful at them so I'll try to update once every week. If I don't though please do not be surprised. 
> 
> Anyways! After each chapter I will include a short riddle hinting at some things happening in the next chapter. I will also try and put the music I listened to while writing it. My chapters will average about 5,000 words a chapter as well so I have pretty hefty chapters. 
> 
> Either way to the Riddle!
> 
> The northern star guides  
> a man of the north.  
> The nortorious pirate king.  
> With green eyes and blonde hair  
> he rides to Naples  
> to take the angel from heaven.  
> Pluck its feathers  
> and watch it cry  
> as old friends become foes  
> and no one dies
> 
> Love you all please leave Kudos and especially comments I love to know what I need to work on and what you enjoyed. Hey even comment to try and guess what the riddle means. The next chapter I can guarentee will be up within the next week or so. 
> 
> Have a wonderous day my loves~  
> Amante di Luna


End file.
